Today, the reduction of the phase shift due to the decrease in saturation magnetization can be corrected by increasing the size of the twin-toroid ferrite-dielectric structure. However, this method is not appropriate because it increases the total phase shifter size and the loss of interference.
In the prior art, low dielectric constants of dielectric materials with high thermal conductivity prevent their use in phase shifters.
The literature search conducted in the prior art reveals an application entitled as “NON-RECIPROCAL WAVEGUIDE PHASE SHIFTER HAVING SIDE-BY-SIDE FERRITE TOROIDS” with reference number U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,152 (A). In this application, an insulating plate consisting of single type dielectrics is used between ferrite toroids. The dielectric constant of this material must be high (>15) to increase the phase shift that can be obtained from the unit size. However, since the dielectric constant of high dielectric materials has low thermal conductivity (<10 W/mK), it is not possible to transport the heat generated in the center of the structure to the waveguide and therefore temperature rise occurs in the center of the phase shifter. The magnetic saturation magnetization value of the ferrite materials (4 πMs) decreases as the temperature increases and this leads to a decrease in the phase shift performance.
As a result, due to the above-mentioned drawbacks and the inadequacy of the existing solutions, an improvement in the technical field has been required.